The Journey of NiGHTS
by ShadowGirl101
Summary: A nightmaren meets a princess name Keri who turns out to be Sailor moona moon the daughter of sailor moon and tuxcdo mask well when reala capture Keri NiGHTS must help Keri save nightopia and during their journey NiGHTS develop a close love to Keri.
1. NiGHTS meets sailor moona moon

**Note: I do not own sonic, sailor moon, and NiGHTS. this story is about a girl name Keri but no one knows that her real name is sailor moona moon the daughter of sailor moon and tuxedo mask but the sad part was that she have to leave her home because of an evil nightmaren named wizeman wants to take her powerful Ideya to destroyed a dream world so her parents have to take her to the past to stay away and all of her Ideya was sealed inside of the rose cystal to keep them safe but when she was there she made friend's with sonic and the others and told them her secert so they mush not tell no one at all. But then one day on her way back from school and also being stock by the guy she hates so much Edward a nightmaren named Reala capture her and Edward but no were to be found send them to a place called nightopia and bump in to a friendly nightmaren and an owl but then all of the seven chaos emeralds went to different doors but one vanish and don't know were but they were find the seven chaos and saved nightopia.**

**Ch.1**

**NiGHTS meet sailor moona moon **

**The journey of NiGHTS**

Hi my name is Keri shield and well to tell you the truth I'm sailor moona moon the daughter of sailor moon and tuxedo mask but yet I been having the same dreams night dreaming about when I left crystal Tokyo and stay here in the past. Buy yet I'm having a great time here in station square and also I made friends with the most fastest hedgehog of all name Sonic the hedgehog him and his friends have been here for a year now and yet nothing of how to get them back home but right now I'm at school with my friends saying bye and hoping to have a good day.

"Aww what a beautiful day here and it's a perfect weather for this day hmm I wonder if I can go to Chris's place to see how he's doing hmm no I guess I'm just go home and have some fun with cream and cheese." While Keri was on her way home a boy was stocking her and is name is Edward tokey.

"Hehe look at her, her beautiful dark and drark blue highlights hair but ho so, so long with two beautiful balls on top and her beautiful blue eyes and wearing our school uniform aww she is so the one the one that well make me love her and be my bride hehe now without those girls here I well capture her and made her my wife hehehe now let the capturing begin." But then someone was flying around where no one will see him and it was Reala the nightmaren who was order by wizeman to capture Keri and bring her to him so he was ready to make a dark circle where Keri can't see him.

"Well, well hello princess"

"Hmm gasp what who are you and what do you want?"

"Hmph how rude for a beautiful princess to say that well since you mush know my name is Reala and my mission is to capture you and to send you to master wizeman as promise but my mission is a success look down and see what I mean." When Keri look down see saw the circle that he made but then Sonic and Shadow where on there "Keri!!"

"Hmm what, what are these things?"

"None of your business just let her go." Shadow was mad at him since he wants to capture there friend.

"Hmph well you two are late say goodbye…Sailor moona moon bwhahahaha!!" with just a slap of his finger Keri was shock to her that he knows her secret Identity's name but started to be stuck in the black hole. "Ahhhh Sonic, Shadow help!!"

"Keri no" but then Edward jump in the hole and went after Keri but Reala didn't care so he left and Sonic there was upset and angry if want he did "KERI!!" But yet Sonic and Shadow didn't know that the seven chaos emeralds went inside of the hole also but no one knows what happen to them.

It was dark and there was a water fountain there with doors and rocks and trees even a little small river there but Keri was asleep and someone was playing a flute but then while he was playing the flute but then while he was playing the flute he saw a poor girl asleep at the gate so he fly to her and hope she well wake up.

"Hey wake up you, hello hey wake up." But she didn't wake up so he try to kick her a little but nothing happen and an old owl shows up and saw him trying to wake her. "NiGHTS what are you doing? Hoo"

"Oh old bird say this girl won't wake up all she did is just move a little and that's it."

"Hoo well If she moves then maybe she well wake up just give her sometime and…Hoo hey NiGHTS what are you doing?"

"Moving her long hair to see her face oh." When he did owl remember seeing the girl "Hoo Ni…Ni…NiGHTS do you know who she is?"

"Uhhh a visitor?"

"No not just a visitor NiGHTS you just meet Princess Keri non as Sailor moona moon the princess of crystal Tokyo of the future."

"Huh the future?"

"Yes listen we have no time to talk about this wizeman is planning to steal her Ideya."

"What!"

"And if we don't do it fast then she well be doom but there is one way to wake her up go to the river and pour some water on her she may wake up form that now go to it NiGHTS."

"Ok, ok I'll go." So NiGHTS got some water and pour a lot on her then she woke up. "Umm…What, what happen here and where an I?"

"I don't know but finally you're awake."

"Uh gasp who…who are you and where am I?"

"Hoo looks like Princess Keri has awake well since you must know this is the dream gate to a beautiful place called nightopia."

"Nightopia?"

"Yes Keri you see nightopia is a beautiful paradise and also a place to find adventure."

"Oh I guess but I don't got it how do you know my name?"

"That's true old bird how did you know her?"

"Hoo well since both of you ask long ago I meet a queen and a king they both live happy and also their first child Keri but I have to warn them about wizeman who wants to take her Ideya well just in case she did came here they told me to keep an close eye on her because in her future nightopia connects to crystal Tokyo."

"So umm what you mean to say is that I know you when I was little?"

"Yes I meet you when you were little stubborn but you learn to use your power from your mother and also her sailor scout."

"Oh I see."

"Now tell us what happen to you and how you got here? Hoo"

"Well this guy name Reala takes me here with some hole and…"

"What a minute you bump in to Reala?"

"Yeah why do you know him?"

"Yeah I did hmm I guess Reala is in to all this."

"Yes that's true somehow Reala use that dark paraloop to send you here but somehow it failed to send you in to wizeman."

"Oh I see but who are you?"

"Huh on yeah I haven't introduced myself my name is NiGHTS."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you NiGHTS."

"Huh say guys what's that?" when owl and Keri saw it all of the seven chaos emeralds show up and spin around like a circle.

"It can't be." But then all of the emeralds went to the six doors but one vanishes and all of the seven chaos emeralds were gone. "No way that was the seven chaos emeralds somehow they must have gotten here and how went to all these doors."

"Yes Keri these doors well leave you to nightopia and there you well see the…" but then NiGHTS pushes owl in the way to talk to Keri. "Wow besides looking for your Ideya now you have to go look for those emeralds that is so cool well I guess I'll see you at the first door ok well bye."

"Hoo that NiGHTS always do that."

"Owl are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fined but just like NiGHTS said we will be seeing you I the first door alright I'll meet you there." Owl vanish into the door and Keri deicide to go in to get the seven chaos emeralds and maybe just maybe find her way back home.


	2. the adventure of pure valley

**Note: I do not own Sonic, sailor moon, and NiGHTS. On this chapther Keri enters into nightopia of pure valley it was beauitful but then Reala shows up and capture NiGHTS and Keri protect herself form him but using her power balls attack but then somehow the nightopians who love to sing and play are in grave danger so Keri and NiGHTS have to protect them and see who is behind to all this.**

**Ch.2**

**The adventure of pure valley**

**The journey of NiGHTS**

Keri went into the door and is now in nightopia a beautiful paradise. "Wow so this is nightopia."

"Ah princess you're here I thought you won't come."

"Of course I would but this place is amazing."

"Yes it does to all visitors my princess but your get the hang of it." While they were talking Keri heard someone playing a flute and it was NiGHTS playing a song to the creatures. "Hey Keri over here!"

"Hey NiGHTS!"

"Oke dono"

"Haha owl who are these little ones?"

"Why there are nightopians they love to sing and play and also welcome visitors."

"Aww they look so cute." But then the nightopians looks frighten and flew of to hide. "Huh well what's the matter with them?"

"Ah there you are Princess I been looking all over for you."

"Grrr you why did you send me here what do you want!?"

"Acting so rude again and here I thought you wouldn't. Ah NiGHTS I thought you'll be here where's your persona took it off again did you?"

"Hmph Reala did you just came here just to nag me?"

"I just came all this way here and this is how you treat me seize the trader." Then the three big birds went and grab NiGHTS while he was not looking. "Hey let me go."

"NiGHTS"

"Keri stay away from them I'm sorry but I promise your parents to protect you."

"Ha listen to the old bird princess but now time to capture you." Keri got scare but remember something about her powers so she put her hands as a circle and when Reala show up she used the power ball and hurt Reala she give him a mean look in her eyes and he knows how she won't come.

"Hmph fined be that way princess. Now go over there and lock up the prisoner I'll be back soon." And the birds obey and he flew off also did the birds with NiGHTS and now she knows that she's safe.

"Those were nightmarens dangerous creatures that come to take away the visitors Ideya I'm sorry for getting in your way Keri."

"It's ok owl but NiGHTS is stuck inside that cage so how are we going to help him?"

"Well there is one way since Reala didn't grab your red Ideya and since he didn't capture anything at all you must climb to the cage dualize with NiGHTS then…"

"Wait hold on dualize?"

"Hoo I almost forgot you to tell you that you can dualize with NiGHTS when you touch his hand but since you are sailor moona moon and since that you are not a normal visitor NiGHTS have to keep his focus on you because…" but then Keri run off to go help NiGHTS. "Hoo hey you got back here I haven't finish yet ugh teenagers they always rush."

Meantime at station square Sonic and Shadow told the others what happen to Keri and Edward. "What Shadow are you sure?"

"I'm sure Mr. Thorndlake I'm sorry but…That thing capture her."

"No Keri." Everybody was sad and upset about what happen to her even Sonic "_Sonic, Shadow help!!"_

"_KERI!!"_

"Sonic it's not your fault don't worry we will find a way to get her back ok I promise."

"Thanks Shadow but if only, only if she have something so we can commutate with her." But then Tails remember something he remembers that Keri was leaving to school with her commutation watch he gave her long ago. "Sonic I just remember something."

"What, What is it Tails?"

"Well remember when she left to school and taken her watch?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well if only we can try to commutate with her at Chris's lab then maybe just maybe we can talk to her and ask her if she's ok."

"Tails that's a great idea Chris"

"I got the keys it should have taken long but we should be able to commutate with her."

"Good hang on Keri we're coming."

While at nightopia NiGHTS finally got ride of the three birds that were guarding the cages but it was hard for NiGHTS to focus his dualizing to Keri because she was different then the other visitor's but he was free out of that cage but was looking for Keri and he found her she was looking at the nightopians playing close to the water. "Keri are you alright?"

"Yeah NiGHTS I'm fined. NiGHTS look."

"Huh what is it?"

"The nightopians are sure having a great time."

"Yeah they do."

"Back home mr. tanaka took us to china for a vacation and well cheese got lost so we went to go look for him but then we saw a lot of chao that look just like cheese but we find him so it was ok but fun."

"Huh chao?"

"Yeah just like owl said about the nightopians it made me remember about the chao well expect different shape but there well just like them."

"Oh I see." But then they saw a black cloud and all of the nightopians were going to be suck inside of the hole "NiGHTS the nightopians they need our help."

"Keri we can use mine paraloop to get them some place safe ok."

"Ok." So they did but NiGHTS have to keep his focus on Keri then they dualize and went to go save the nightopians. It wasn't hard for Keri to save the nightopians but they tried to figure out who world do these but nothing came out of there minds so Keri and NiGHTS deicide to go to the river and keep an eye on the nightopians. "Aww they look so cute and their having a great time."

"You think so I don't think their having fun as much as you do."

""Huh oh well it just that…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's my friends and well their properly worried about me and hoping that I'm ok but I guess I'm worried too much but I'll be fined I just hope I'll find those chaos emeralds for Sonic but nothing." But NiGHTS knows that she was worried about the chaos emeralds and her friends so he tried something to cheer her up. "Don't worry we'll fined them and who knows maybe your friends are trying a way to fined you and hope that you're ok, ok?"

"…NiGHTS thanks I really needed that."

"No problem." But then a big huge hand with an eye in the middle shows up in the black clouds. "Huh it can't be…Wizeman."

"Wizeman?" then the river begin to move like an earthquake and it made Keri fell down on the river. "Keri are you alright?"

""Yeah NiGHTS I'm ok but wet oh no the nightopians."

"Keri we have to help them."

"Yeah but the river it's to fast."

"Fast huh, well then I guess I have to use my ability of mine."

"Huh NiGHTS what are you talking about?"

"Your see" Then NiGHTS flew into the river then transform into a boat for Keri. "Wow NiGHTS you change into a boat."

"Hop on Keri we have to save them."

"Oh right." So Keri hop on then they went off to save the nightopians but they didn't know that they have been watch by someone bit it's was not owl.


	3. The battle of Donbalon

**Ch.3**

**The battle of Donbalon**

**The journey of NiGHTS**

NiGHTS and Keri went go to save the nightopians from the river they got all of the nightoians thanks to NiGHT ability of his when changing into a boat but once when they finish getting all of the nightopians NiGHTS saw a big rape and warn Keri about it. "Uhh…Keri we have a problem, that big thing looks like a rape."

"Huh what…Whoa NiGHTS that's not a rape that's a rock that looks like a rape."

"Huh?"

"AHHH!!" They both flew up in the air then NiGHTS changes back the way he was but couldn't control himself they both hit the delaines and fall to the grass. "Uh…ow that hurt NiGHTS are you ok? Oh" But yet Keri was laying on NiGHTS but both of them hit each other heads. "Ow Yeah I'm… ok?" Both of them were stock of how this happen but all of the pebbles of the delaines were flying around them. But then someone shows up when Keri got off of NiGHTS. "Sorry was I bothering your Romanize?"

"What ugh listen were not dating and…"

"Ow my head huh Keri what's wrong?" He looks and found a person there and it turns out to be tuxedo mask. "Oh who's he?"

"NiGHTS that's my dad."

"Huh your dad?"

"It's been a long time my daughter but listen to me because I'm only going to say this once there's a new crystal for you somewhere around nightopia and you will know with your heart of love Keri remember that." Then he vanish living Keri with a confusing thought. "A new crystal?"

"Hmm so if that was your father then maybe he came for a message."

"Hmm what does he mean by that?"

"Keri are you alright you look confused."

"Huh oh yeah I'm ok just thinking what he said but yet I still haven't seen those chaos emeralds."

"Oh yeah your right hmm don't worry will find them besides I want to see what they do and…"

"Hehehehehe."

"Huh? Keri did you laugh at something?"

"What NiGHTS that's not my laugh."

"Hahahahaha."

"Then that's mean it was a nightmaren who causes all of this come on out." Keri was cleaning herself up with some delaines on but when she look up she saw a nightmaren behind NiGHTS a big fat ball one. "Uhh…NiGHTS."

"Huh what is it Keri?"

"Umm I think I found the nightmaren but it's behind you."

"Huh?" when NiGHTS turn around he saw the nightmaren but made a hole for them to be stuck in to another world. Keri eyes were close and when she open them she found herself in a strange place that's look like a pin ball table. "Wow what is this place is looks scary thou…Huh hey where's NiGHTS? And why do I somehow fell like that I'm hugging someone?"

"Umm Keri I'm over here but uhhh you are hugging me here you know."

"Oh uhh sorry about that NiGHTS somehow I guess I gotten freak out you know."

"Well its ok but the nightmaren send us here and its looks like it wants to fight us."

"Really well where is that nightmaren anyway."

"Over there he wants us to fight him so ready to dualize or you want to still hug me because somehow I'm starting to get used to this."

"Ugh NiGHTS not funny but let's dualize and stop that nightmaren so I'm ready let's do this." So they did and went to go defect the nightmaren on the pin ball table.

At station square Sonic and Shadow was with tails and Chris but somehow nothing the machine that well take Keri back to were she lives but nothing is happening to connect with her watch at all. "Sonic there's something wrong with the machine at first it was working and now it not."

"Yeah and I even use my old watch to see if this well work but nothing hmm this is so strange. Shadow I'm going to need your help do you have a chaos emerald with you?"

"I wish I did but no and there's also another problem I can't seem to find them at all I don't know why."

"That's easy because there in a dream world." When Shadow heard a voice he turn around and it was Dr. Eggman with his two robots Begon, Degon and bonco with him. "Eggman what are you doing here?"

"Hello Sonic I just heard about Keri's attack but it seems like the seven chaos emeralds also went to that place where she is at."

"So you mean to tell me that all of those emeralds are with Keri?"

"Correct Shadow but when you guys were not looking I saw all of them come together then went inside of the dark hole then they vanish. But it is weird for your machine not to work when it was."

"Yeah and maybe if we can wait maybe we should get that reaction back."

"Good idea Tails."

"Yes but Sonic the reason why I'm also here is to help you by surprise."

"WHAT!!"

"Eggman why?"

"Because Sonic no ones capture Keri but me. Begon, Degon you know what to do."

"Right doctor."

"Eggman… Thanks."

"No problem Sonic but once when this is over were going back to be rivals."

"Yeah _Keri please be ok."_

So NiGHTS and Keri defeated the nightmaren named Donbalon the ball like one so with NiGHTS moving Donbalon all the way to the top it well be defected but then when Donbalon was defeated a chaos emerald appear a red emerald. "NiGHTS that's the red chaos emerald."

"Wow so this is the chaos emerald so I guess now all we need is six more to go right?"

"Uh-Huh" Then a big hole shows the dream gate. "Hey look it's the dream gate somehow when we got the chaos emerald the hole must have appeared to take us to the dream gate."

"Yeah your right so come on let's get back to the dream gate."

"Ok." So they both went to the dream gate and hope to see owl there at the dream gate.

While Keri and NiGHTS are getting back to the dream gate Reala and wizeman were in his place to talk about there defect. "Donbalon it seems like you have fail me."

Wizeman destroyed Donbalon and it got Reala worried so he thought of a plain. "Master please give me another change."

"And why should I do that Reala you also fail to give me sailor moona moon as promise and now you want me to give you another change I don't why I should."

"Because NiGHTS doesn't know that girl is sailor moona moon and I know just what to do with her so don't worry master I won't fail you."

"You better not and you make sure you well give me to her got it." He nodded and understands about what to do about it.

So they undualize and when they go there and with the red chaos emerald Keri is so happy that she finally found one of the seven chaos emerald but she was still thinking what her father told her about the new crystal but he also told her that she well fell in love with a boy who lives in nightopia so it was going to be kind of hard for Keri to understand. "Hoo Hoo Keri, NiGHTS I finally found you wake you two there's no time to be lying with each other."

"Huh?" but somehow when was thinking they both somehow lay at each other again but really close to each other while she was holding the red chaos emerald. "Uhh not again you know Keri we really need to stop doing this."

"Oh NiGHTS umm sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"Hoo Hoo it seems that you two are doing alright but now the next door is waiting for both of us to go in." The door was there with a desert symbol. "I guess this is the next door."

"Hey Keri I'll met you at nightopia ok?"

"Ok." So NiGHTS left and so did owl but somehow her watch is beeping but she couldn't hear it then she open that door and left to nightopia but up to the tree was her father tuxedo mask with a happy smile on his face to see that he was happy to see his daughter again.


	4. Next the lost park

**Note: I do not own Sonic, Sailor moon, and NiGHTS. On this chapter Keri is now at a place called lost part it was like a half desert and a half park but there was a problem Reala show up and capture Keri and wants her crystal but NiGHTS show up to late and got trap into Reala's cage and now Keri transforms into sailor moona moon and attack Reala with her sword which combine with her power ball. And Sonic finally got connection with Keri but now somehow NiGHTS is now having a close relationship with Keri and all this time which NiGHTS doesn't know about NiGHTS has the new crystal but inside of his diamond so now Keri and NiGHTS hang out at lost part and hope to found out where it is as well.**

**Ch.4**

**Next the lost park**

**The journey of NiGHTS**

Keri and owl where at the next nightopia where it was a half desert and half park where all of the nightopians where having fun. "Wow owl this place is amazing."

"Well yes it is but when a visitor comes here the visitor will feel a little sad."

"Really why that?"

"Well when a visitor comes here they well feel like they just miss a piece of their heart princess but this place lives in the heart of the visitor."

"The heart of the visitor?" when Keri was thinking about what owl told her Reala shows up behind her. "Ah there you are Princess I been looking all over for you."

"Huh *gasp* you."

"Aww you're not happy to see me well. Finally heheh I get to be along with the beautiful princess." Then Reala was getting ready to capture Keri but then owl got the way. "Reala you stay away from the princess."

"Hmph well you get out of my way." Then Reala hit owl and give him unconscious. "*gasp* owl"

But then Reala grab Keri and hope to hurt her next. "Don't you dare go anywhere princess. Oh this is perfect to be with you… heheh oh I wonder what I should first hurt you or maybe take away that crystal you have right now."

Reala was going to grab Keri's crystal then NiGHTS show up just in time. "Reala you let you go."

"Ah NiGHTS trying to save the beautiful princess well your to late."

"I warn you." But then Reala put his hands on Keri face. "Stay back or the princess gets hurt you don't what that now do you?"

"Ugh."

"Hahahahahaha that's a good boy." Then he slaps his fingers a cage appears and traps NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS!"

"Oh I'm so scare please don't hurt me NiGHTS even if you would I well just hurt this poor girl."

"Reala let her… go!"

"Hmph then what let her transform into sailor moona moon. Don't make me laugh. But… I don't think so NiGHTS but also I well try to look for that new crystal called the nights crystal the one that has the ability of love and happiness. But yet I'll still hurt her or worse but for fun I do have to send her to wizeman still so princess has a nice drop hahaha." Then he drop Keri to the ground and hurt a little but in big danger. "No, Reala don't leave her along."

But it was too late he made a big dark circle just like last time and she was getting ready to be stuck in but then the crystal glow and she was getting ready to transform. "Moona rose millennium power!"

With those words she transform into super sailor moona moon the same cloth that her mother have but different her mi-mi skirt is like a flower pebble and she have her sword and besides moons there were roses on her and she was getting ready to fight. "What how could this happen you just have to transform to sailor moona moon did you?"

But she didn't say a word but getting ready to take out her sword. "Ah so you want to fight me do you? Well then I'll capture you without you noticing that I'm there."

"No Moona look out." But Reala didn't know that NiGHTS already know about Keri's true self but then she summon her power ball and combined with the sword and was getting ready to attack.

"Moona power sword!" then slash Reala by giving him a big cut on him but leave Reala flying off somewhere but nowhere.

"NiGHTS are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok how about you?"

"I'm find but I need to get you out of there ok?"

"Ok." So she did and went up to duailze with NiGHTS and grabs the three keys that the three birds had. It was hard for them to get the keys but they made it safe and NiGHTS wanted to show her something amazing he wanted to show her a big huge tree that was with the water.

"Wow NiGHTS this tree it so huge."

"Ah yes the tree that grows all the way to the top of the clouds."

"Oh really?"

"Yes moona you see these water help the tree be healthier so it can keep growing and grow."

"Oh I see." Then NiGHTS saw something falling to the tree.

"Hey moona look a seed is falling from that tree over there."

"Really where uh NiGHTS do seeds have spikes on them?"

"No… What a minute that's not a seed."

"Hoo it's a boom." But all of the booms were falling down to the water and it was bad for them.

"Hoo it looks like the nightmaren are trying to get rid of the water bring along the tree with it. Hoo what do we do, what do we…" Then NiGHTS grab owl's face to keep him down a bit.

"Don't worry old worry try to stop those booms from getting ride of the tree. Come on moona let stop those booms before we are too late."

"Ok then let's go." So they did and they stop the booms from destroying the tree by NiGHTS using the dolphin persona which moona doesn't know about.

When they were finished getting ride of the booms NiGHTS took moona to the top of the tree where there were clouds and some places to rest NiGHTS and moona undualize but no were for her to be stand on and NiGHTS forgot about it she almost fall but NiGHTS catch her and put her somewhere safe for her. "Oh sorry about that moona I thought those clouds could help but guess not."

"Umm it's ok NiGHTS. Wow this place is amazing and so beautiful NiGHTS have you seen this but in the nighttime?"

"No not really but it is nice to be us here thou but… I'm glade you well you know…"

"Like it."

"Umm yeah like it." The tow stay quit but somehow NiGHTS was having feelings but hen keep hearing a sound form moona.

"Say moona do you hear something?"

"Hmm?" and then she heard the beeping noise from her watch.

"Oh my watch."

"Huh your watch?"

"Yeah my commutation watch I forgot I had this. Hmm let's see if it works form here." She try it then she see a screen with Eggman and Shadow.

"Shadow, Eggman!?" Eggman and Shadow heard someone and it was moona on their screen Shadow was surprise to see Keri but as Moona.

"Hmm ah moona, moona are you ok you're not hurt or anything are you?"

"No I'm ok someone have been keeping an eye on me for a while." She turn to NiGHTS and because of that it made NiGHTS face turn red.

"Well anyways we have some bad new two of them."

"I know on the seven chaos emeralds are here but they all went to different places and it's going to take a long time for me to get them. My friend NiGHTS and I found the red emerald we should get the others soon and…"

"Wait a minute NiGHTS?" Eggman was confused for that.

"Umm yeah he's helping me find them and well we even bump in to my dad tuxedo mask."

"What tuxedo mask?" Moona saw Sonic and Tails at the door showing that she was safe. "Moona are you ok I'm sorry I didn't save you but it just…"

"Sonic I'm ok the good things is that wizeman or Reala didn't get me."

"Yes and don't worry Sonic Moona says that someone is protecting her and…"

"Hello I'm NiGHTS you must be Moon's friends."

"Oh so your NiGHTS?" Says Tails he nodded and told them what happen and where the seven chaos emeralds are.

"Don't worry you guys I'll take good care of her and well make sure she's safe."

"NiGHTS thank you for taking good care of Moona but that was one there's another one Edward is also in nightopia."

"What Shadow you better be lying!!" She pushes NiGHTS out of the way just as he did to owl in the dream gate.

"*sign* sorry Moona but I'm afraid it is true but don't worry as long as he doesn't found out about this you should be safe anyways we have to go Sonic and the others are now going to try to get you out of there ok?"

"Ok."

"Good Moona be careful and NiGHTS… Please take good care of her." Then they went off and how she has to wait and see if they well take her home go station square. So NiGHTS thought of taking her to go see the nightopians to see what there doing they were riding on a roller coaster to have some fun.

"Hey Moona look at that thing go."

"Wow a roller coaster my little sister from back loves these things."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah you know my little sister NiGHTS do you have one?"

"Oh a sister well no but I guess you could call him that."

"You mean a brother?"

"Yeah a brother."

"Oh I see. Hmm the nightopians really loves these things a lot do they?"

"Yeah they do." While they where watching the nightopians owl shows up but looks worried.

"Oh my have you see a roller coaster around here?"

"Yeah some of the nightopians jump on that thing and ride on it."

"But the nightmarens just clasp the chief and blocking the tracks and the roller coaster is going right to it."

"What!"

"And if the nightopians go right to the rocks then there, then there…" But the NiGHTS grab owl's head to make him stop worrying.

"Ok, ok we all know what is going to happen to them we'll stop them. Moona you want to see more of my power well your going to be happy with this one."

"Huh what do you mean?" So NiGHTS flew to the tracks and undualize with Moona then NiGHTS transform into a roller coaster.

"Oh now I know why you transform into a roller coaster. Ok then let's go." So she hops on and they ride of to save the nightopians. But then tuxedo mask and owl where talking about something.

"King Darien it seems that they are now saving the nightopians. Hoo I hope they made it in time."

"Don't worry owl they will save them I know my daughter but… it seems like we may have a visitor here a trouble maker one."

"What do you mean by that Darien?"

"Owl I'm afraid I can't ask you why but there is one thing I can ask you."

"Hoo?"

"I know where her new crystal is and it seems that NiGHTS have a secret relationship with my daughter and NiGHTS also have the crystal with him but he doesn't know."

"Hoo I see so it is a good thing that NiGHTS is falling in love with Sailor Moona Moon you daughter?"

"Yes but owl don't let that visitor get close to her protect her as order do you understand owl?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good then I'll take my leave." So tuxedo mask was about left and owl was worried about him.

"Tuxedo mask be careful."

"Yeah you two owl." Then he vanish and leaving owl more worried for Sailor Moona Moon and NiGHTS.


	5. presenting the great chamelon

**Note: I do not own Sonic, Sailor moon, and NiGHTS. **

**The journey of NiGHTS**

**Ch. 5**

**Presenting the great chameleon**

So NiGHTS and Moona save the nightopians from the rocks that blocks the tracks but they still keep going to find a place for Moona to stand on and for NiGHTS is to change back the way he was. So they went inside a cave and since there was no where to stand on NiGHTS thought of something for Moona to be standing on for now. "Hey Moona I have an idea since there's no were for you to be stand on why do you hang on to the spiky rocks over there?"

"The rocks NiGHTS are you sure it is a good idea for this?"

"Yeah I'm sure just hang on for a second it won't take long ok?"

"Ok" So she hang on to it but kind of hard for her and NiGHTS change back the way he was and help Moona get off the rocks. So he carried her and they fly off they cave and got outside but somehow the water was getting dried up. "Hmm it looks like the water is getting dried up we have to be more careful here ok Moona?"

"Alright"

"….Heheheheheh"

"*Gasp* NiGHTS did you hear that"

"Yeah so you decided to show up huh come out and show yourself"

"Umm NiGHTS I don't see him at all you?"

"No your right Moona where is he?" But then a hole appeared and stuck them right inside the hole but there was no sign of the nightmaren at all. Now they were in a different place and NiGHTS was there but some how no Moona. "Wow that was so close huh Moona…Huh Moona, Moona?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Huh?"

"Ahhh let me go NiGHTS help me!!!!"

"Moona huh you chameleon" It was chameleon who have grab Moona from NiGHTS but chameleon threw Moona up in the air and he grab his hat then she fall inside of the hat then he disappear with her. "Moona!!"

"Ahhhh NiGHTS help me!!" NiGHTS can hear Moona but can't see her then a lot of cards show up and attack NiGHTS but he use his paraloop to see if he can find Moona and the chameleon but then all he can see are just trees and branches like a jungle but yet also see a lot of cards there too.

"Hmm I wonder if I can use my paraloop the maybe I can find Moona and the chameleon."

So he did but hard to dodge the cards that are attacking him but then when he made a big paraloop he found the chameleon then he uses it again and then the chameleon got him but then the hat flew off and Moona appear from it but then she started to fall down and NiGHTS catch her. "Huh, NiGHTS!"

"Moona are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm find but the wall it's going to close again"

"Moona we have to do something." Moona think then remember her scepter that her mother gives her when she was little._ "Moona use this scepter to destroy the monsters and when you use this then maybe you can use it to destroy the ones called nightmarens."_

"I got it NiGHTS I have an idea but it's going to be hard for you but you have to grab my waste"

"What?!"

"Grab my waste you see if I can use my scepter that my mom give me a long time ago then the chameleon can be destroy ok can you do that for me NiGHTS?"

"Well… Alright I'll do it" So he did but he's face was turning red a little then she was ready to use the moon scepter with a crown crystal on top then it was growing and say the words to get ride of him.

"Moona rose millennium emanations attack!" Then with a single blow the chameleon was defeated and a chaos emerald appeared a sky blue one she grab it then a portal appeared and it show the dream gate. "Hey look Moona it's the dream gate come on let's go."

"Ok" Then they did and got back from the other place. Reala was in big trouble now wizeman and he doesn't look happy at all.

"Reala you failed me again this is the third time you did it Reala you know that."

"My apologies master wizeman."

"Hummm"

"A word please master NiGHTS have team up with the princess and chameleon saw some emotion on NiGHTS and…" But then wizeman hand move to Reala.

"Since Reala!"

"Yes master." But then wizeman thought of what Reala said before.

"Reala what do you mean by NiGHTS emotions?"

"Well what the chameleon saw. He saw NiGHTS face turning red and I think he starting to have feelings for the princess."

"Hmm it seems so but since chameleon failed me then you won't mind keeping an eye on Cerbus don't you."

"Cer…Cerbus the Hellhound."

"He made be not friendly but you should control him can you Reala."

"Don't worry master Wizeman I well do it and bring NiGHTS and the princess to you."

----------------------

So both of them are now back at the dream gate and didn't lay on each other this time NiGHTS and Moona got the hang of controlling the portal but now Moona change back to Keri and Keri was resting perfect at the river NiGHTS went up t talk to her since they were taking a break. "Hey Keri."

"Oh hey NiGHTS."

"So you change back to yourself huh?"

"Yeah umm NiGHTS."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me back there."

"Oh umm…Your welcome…But you know I'm starting to get the hang to carrying you a lot."

"Hmm really?"

"Well umm whenever I touch a visitor they always dualize to me and well."

"Oh I see."

"But umm Keri can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure."

"Umm Edward who is he?"

"Oh him he always gets on my nerves and one time he wanted me to marry him but I don't he always keep asking me the same question over and over again and…It starting to brother me and I hate it."

"Oh so he's not friendly?"

"No NiGHTS his not like when I hang out with a guy he gets mad and…"

"Oh I see but don't worry Keri I promise I won't let him get near you."

"NiGHTS."

"Keri I promise to protect you." Keri was happy to see that NiGHTS really wants to protect her but she better warn him about the problem.

"Well since you want to protect me I better warn you Edward carried something on his back and well it's a laser it doesn't killed but its very dangerous so please be careful with him NiGHTS ok?"

"Keri I'm always careful but thanks for telling me that."

"Heh, no problem NiGHTS." So they shake hands and owl show up.

"Hoo Hoo sorry to brother you two but we have to go to the next door to found those umm…Growing things."

"You mean the chaos emeralds owl."

"Oh yes the chaos emeralds so we better get going and you two can talk later." Then he left and NiGHTS and Keri held towards the next door of Nightopia so NiGHTS went in first then Keri went in last but then both Keri and NiGHTS didn't know that they were being watch.

"So he's named is NiGHTS eh? Well then I well destroyed you NiGHTS and my little Keri well be all mind bwahahahahah!!"


End file.
